


Pleasurable Disobedience

by LeoNita



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: Forbidden Love, Incest, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoNita/pseuds/LeoNita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was taught to obey and follow orders but when the heart speaks, everything is put to a test. Picture by MsObscure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasurable Disobedience

[](http://leo-nita.deviantart.com/)by [Leo-Nita](http://leo-nita.deviantart.com/), 1 week, 9 hours ago

 

**WARNING:** TURTLECEST STORY-this means bro loving bro in not so brotherly fashion.

**Title: Pleasurable Disobedience**

**Rating:**   NC-17

**Pairing:** Leo/Raph

**Summary:** He was taught to obey and follow orders but when the heart speaks, everything is put to a test.

**Kink:** Bondage, gag.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It had started as a way to satiate both curious minds and later on, it turned into a game.

They both agreed; no commitments, no ownership or anything. Just a game. A game with no losers. A game both of them enjoyed… loved…; a game where both of them won.

But it was a risky game, a dangerous game.

It was more dangerous than irrupting into The Shredder's Headquarters with no other weapon than their bare hands; more dangerous than going into Bishop's base without an escape plan.  
Their game was even more dangerous than letting their guards down and foolishly revealing their presence to the human world.

However, as risky and dangerous as their game was… they kept playing it.

The reason? Because they simply loved it, one more than the other.

Like all games, theirs had rules. Rules they must strictly follow.  
Very often, rules make the game more interesting. But it's not the rules themselves that cause such impact; it's the act of _breaking_ them which makes the game more exciting.

Because everybody loves breaking rules… and Raphael certainly loved breaking them. All the time he was hungry for the forbidden fruit, tastier when not allowed. Unfortunately, Leonardo was always there to remind him the rules of their game and make sure his most impetuous brother followed them.

Because, you'll see: in all games there is always one that can interfere with the fun. In this case, this intruder could not just interrupt their game. This intruder could make sure they would never play it again. And Leonardo certainly didn't want that to happen.

He would never allow that to happen.

Unlike Raphael, he wasn't a rebel; he _made_ rules, he didn't break them; he always listened and followed his superiors' wishes.

When it came to playing _'the game'_ , however, he allowed himself to be the bad guy for a change. Because the feeling of Raphael's skin against his, his breath on his face and the lustful yet tender look he gave him was worth the mild guilt the leader felt after their encounters.  
But as with all games, when you play it too much or when the rules are too strict, it's impossible to break them and you can get bored.

And Raphael was **bored** alright. Bored, pissed off _and_ tired.

For as much as he loved this game, he had reached the maximum level of patience and tolerance his being could manage.  
He was tired of hiding, tired of lying, tired of sneaking around their own house. _So. Fucking. Tired._

What pissed him off the most was the fact that his _'playmate'_ was such a double-faced hypocrite. Raph knew Leo loved what they were doing, yet he denied it. He craved for more yet he restrained himself and repressed his needs.  
He knew how much Leo wanted to turn his back on Splinter and just do what his heart told him… yet… the sword wielder found himself unable to disobey his Master, his father.

It seemed that the Fearless Leader wasn't so fearless after all.

\----

 

Leo sat on the bed and shook his mate's shoulder while calling his name in a hushed voice. "Raph? Raph, wake up."

 

Waking up earlier than the other ones in the lair was not a problem for the turtle in blue. It was essential that he did so he could wake the slumbering turtle on the left side of his bed and remind him to leave to his own room. Sometimes after their intense nightly activities, the turtle in red was too tired to make it to his room and stayed a few more hours sleeping with his mate…which was the case this morning. Leo didn't have a problem with that, but right now the neon lights in his alarm clock indicated to him Raph had slept overtime and he had to wake up and leave _now_.

"Raph, c'mon. It's 4:45 am; you should've left an hour ago."

Raph groaned; he hated to wake up early. He was too comfortable now to leave the bed so he ignored the voice calling him. Leo shook his shoulder a little bit harder. 

"I'm tired."

"I know, but you must leave."

"Nope."

Leo tugged the bed sheets, trying to uncover his stubborn brother. "Raphael, get up!"

"Nah, 'm comfy here," Raph mumbled under the soft covers.

Leo's brow furrowed and with one fast pull, he took the bed sheets away from the sai wielder's grip. "Raph, for the last time… Get. Up. Now!"

"What's the big freaking emergency?" Raph said angrily while rubbing his eyes.

"You know you have to leave before Master Splinter wakes up!"

"Oh c'mon. It's not like he's gonna come here, wake you up and haul your ass down there."

Leo sighed. "Still, if he sees you're here-"

"-he'll freak out and beat the shit outta us," Raph cut him off while rolling his eyes. "Jesus, Leo! Been hearing that ever since we started this. Don't have to remind me, y'know?"

"If you just followed the rules, I wouldn't have to remind you all the time."

"Well, those fucking _rules_ wouldn't be necessary if we just told him the truth."

"Are you insane?! You know we can't do that!" Leo snapped at his mate "Sensei would never-"

"-approve it? And who the fuck needs the old fart's approbation?! We're old enough to know what we want!"

"Watch your words, Raph. He's still our sensei and father; we owe him our respect and obedience."

Leo's lecture made Raphael force a laugh. "If you _respect_ and _obey_ him so much then why the fuck did you start this?"

"I told you, it's just for fun," the sword wielder replied.

"Right. You know I ain't buying that, Leo. I want the fucking truth. Why did you start this if you were so afraid of disobeying Splinter?"

Leonardo had a very good answer for that and Raphael probably  _did know_ it already and he just wanted to hear it. Why had he started this if that meant disobeying Splinter? Why had he put his mate and himself in jeopardy when he knew what the consequences of their actions would be?!

"I can only say that we can't let anyone know we're acting more than brothers, especially Splinter. You already know what his thoughts are about this." 

And his sensei's thoughts weren't exactly positive; after all, he had learned ancient Japanese traditions and had raised his sons in the same way. He didn't care if the outside world had no problem with two individuals of the same gender getting involved in relationships; the underworld was his and his sons' world, and he would never accept this kind of behavior under the roof of his sacred home. But of course, no one, not even him, can rule over two things: an individual's body and its heart. Splinter was aware that hormones would start doing their jobs in the turtles' bodies and that one day, other kinds of thoughts would cross their minds.

The old rat knew this already, and that's why he had been taking caution since his sons were little. If there would be love, it would be fraternal like they had been taught to love each other. But after feeling the wonders of this new, more intimate type of interaction with Leonardo, Raphael was totally disagreeing with his father's teachings.  

"Yes, I know and he's mistaken. He's being a fucking narrow-minded, homophobic moron that can't accept that his  _'oh so called sons'_ are happy with each other"

"Raphael, enough! I won't tolerate any more insults to our father! Now, if you're not going to take those words back, you better get out of this room immediately. And don't come back until you apologize," Leo spat out, not caring if he was being loud, and pulled Raph to his feet swiftly before going back to bed and lying on his side, giving his brother a full view of his shell.

"And if you don't like what we have, you can just pretend this never happened." 

The turtle in red stared at Leo with wide, open eyes before slowly narrowing them and taking a seat beside him. "You know what your fucking problem is, Leo? You're Splinter's puppet!"

"That's not-" It was the only thing Leo could say before he felt a strong hand turn him on his back again and a hot mouth covering his.

Raph pulled away for a moment and grinned. "I ain't done talking, bitch."

Leo didn't return the sudden kiss in pure shock; instead he started squirming and pushing Raph away unsuccessfully. The dark green turtle grabbed Leo's shoulders tightly while he maneuvered to get on top of him. He kicked the covers that protected Leo's lower regions away and locked his legs with his to stop him from moving.  

"Raphael, let me go!" Leo gasped once Raph freed his mouth and went to attack his neck instead.

"You better keep it down or your beloved daddy is gonna hear us." Raph chuckled. "And you don't want that, do you Leo?"  

Seeing Leo wasn't going to stop moving, Raph thought about using a better and kinkier method. With Leo's legs still locked beneath his, he proceeded to grab his leather wristbands to tie Leo's hands to the pipe that was a few inches above his head.  But Leo would fight back once he moved. How to distract him? Piece of cake. Somehow, this little fight had ignited something in his mate's mind and Leo's cheeks were slightly reddening; Raph had to use this at to his advantage. The dark green turtle began to passionately kiss Leo and rub their lower plastrons creating a sweet friction and raspy sound they both loved.

Leo wasn't fighting anymore and let Raph take his arms, one at the time, and tie him to the pipe. Fucking bastard knew how to shut him up, but Leo couldn't give in - not when the clock was constantly reminding him they didn't have enough time for morning nookie. When Raph began to lick and nip and certain spot on his neck, a churr came out from Leo. But even though he was having a hell of a hard time remembering his own name now, he had to try and stop Raph.

"Stop, please! Sensei… he will… "

"Since you're not shutting your trap, I might as well gag you." With that said, Raph grabbed Leo's bandanna and forced his mouth open placing the fabric inside it and tying it tightly, but not enough to hurt Leo.

"You look hot like this, y'know? We should do this more often," Raph said seductively, earning a glare from his lover.

"Don't give me that look, babe. In a few minutes you're gonna be thanking me for this."

Since Leo's mouth was occupied now, Raph settled to kiss other parts he knew made his mate turn into a creature of need. A group of licks and nips in the right spot would made Leo churr and moan a bit, a bite on his shoulder and collarbone would made his tail twitch; featherlike caresses along Leo's sides and thighs would made the bulge beneath his soft cartilage get larger. The combination of all that would give Raph a very horny and needy turtle.

"I bet you want me to shove my cock up your ass right now but that ain't happening just yet. You know why I agreed to play this game of yours? It wasn't just for fun, though I have to admit it was… _is_ fun… and relaxing.  But now this ain't just a game anymore for me, Leo. This turned into something more, something stronger…"

Leo eyed his mate in a quizzical way. What he could possibly mean by _'something more'_? Maybe he knew what Raph had meant to, but he wasn't too sure. All his thoughts were interrupted by a cold sensation around his anus; Raph's finger was circling his entrance with more than enough lube before gently pressing inside, caressing and stretching his lover's inner walls.

"Ever since I can remember, I wanted an excuse to be with you in more than just a brotherly way," Raph said after letting out a churr of his own when he dropped down.

Once he was done prepping Leo, he gave some attention to his aching erection; it had to be nice and slick for his mate. "All those fights and shit were just a way to mask what I felt for you… feelings I always wanted to deny but just grew stronger with each day passing."

 Raph helped Leo place his legs around his waist as he straightened a little bit, lining his cock with Leo's entrance. The turtle in red pushed in slowly so the head was inside; his body screamed in need, he couldn't wait for much longer… but he had something to get off his chest - something Leo had to know. Both turtles' eyes locked and Raph leaned forward, removed Leo's gag and kissed him chastely.

 "I've always loved you," Raph whispered against Leo's lips and moved his hips forward, burying himself completely inside the turtle in blue.

Leo's penis dropped down immediately, throbbing, leaking pre-come and bobbing every time Raph moved forward to stab his sweet spot over and over.

"I… I don't care… if ours is - _oh shit_ \- forbidden…" Raph grunted "I don't… give a shit - _nngh_ \- if Splinter… says no to this, to us…"

"Shut… the hell u-up - _haaanhh_ \- and just fuck me!" Leo moaned with lust.

The dark green terrapin smirked. "As you wish." He increased the speed of his thrusts and wrapped his fingers around Leo's cock feeling it throb. His hand was a blur over Leo's member and his thrusts became harder as his orgasm approached.

"I know this is dangerous… but, y'know… - _aww fuck!_ \- I love danger as much as I love you."

"Aww god, Raph… … m' close" Leo moaned "…can't _–ahh–_ can't hold it!"

"Just don't, Leo. Don't hold back. Wanna hear you scream; lose that fucking perfect self control of yours!" 

His head was spinning; his heart was beating unnaturally fast and his breathing came out in loud gasps. He wasn't being perfectly silent this time, only Raph could make Leo lose control like this even when he knew his father could be listening to them in that very moment. He didn't care; this was too good… so fucking good… 

"Raphie… _ahnnhh_ R-Raphael!"

"Hngnn, fuck!" 

Leo's orgasm was the loudest and mind blowing he had ever experienced ever. His cum came out wildly landing on his plastron and coating his lover's hand. Raph followed a few seconds later after feeling Leo's inner walls tightening around his flesh, milking him dry. Both spent and tired turtles panted and breathed rapidly, sweat covering them completely and small shock waves making them tremble from time to time.  
Once they calmed down, Raph untied Leo's hands and landed ungracefully on top of him.  

He may have crushed him a little bit with his weight since Leo was a bit smaller and slimmer than him, but Leo didn't complain. Or didn't have enough strength to do so.

"Hope you got the message now. I ain't quitting this and I ain't quitting you. I love you even if you don't believe-mmph!"

Leo's kiss was more than enough to shut him up. "How could I not believe it after you made it so very clear?" They stayed lip-locked for a while before the turtle in blue decided it was enough.

"And I love you too. I _do_ want to start something serious with you. I've always dreamt about finding out you haven't left, like today. You're still sleeping with me and we don't have to worry about Splinter anymore because he's fine with our love. Then I wake up and have to face the cruel reality. We can't be together and it's not your fault. I just can't risk it."

"Can't risk what?"

Leo's face turned gloomy. "Splinter could send you or me away and I couldn't live with that! That's why we have to keep it secret and why I can't accept your feelings, Raph."

"You can, but you'll have to be discrete, y'know? After all, we're ninjas. And you more than anyone knows how to keep a secret," Raph teased, but Leo's expression didn't change.

"This is tearing me apart, Raph. I know I'm disobeying father, I'm dishonoring him! I love you[,] but what about him?!"

The turtle in red rolled off Leo to rest beside him. "You've always been the good guy, the perfect warrior and the perfect son for Splinter, but can't you be selfish for once, stop listening to him and start listening to yourself… to your heart?"

The look Leo gave him was unreadable. Was he shocked or about to laugh at him for being so corny?

"I know that sounded sappy and I don't wanna hear any smart ass comments about it," Raph warned him.

"No, no! It's not that!" Leo replied "It's just…"

After that, he stopped talking and focused his gaze on the ceiling. What else was left to say? Raphael was right, yet wrong. How could he be selfish when his whole life had been based on thinking about others first and himself later! Raphael caressed Leo's cheek with his thumb and gave him a rare gentle look he had reserved just for him.

"Leo, listen… not everyone has a perfect relationship. True, we have an obstacle, but so do many other people out there! And yes, I'm more than aware that what we have is forbidden, dangerous, risky…whatever the fuck you wanna call it… but we practically eat danger for breakfast, lunch and dinner every day."

"Dealing with ninjas or Purple Dragons is different than confronting a very pissed-off Splinter and waiting for his final word to banish us from this family."

Raph chuckled. "I'll give you that, but I'll stick to what I said."

Leo's head turned to look at his alarm clock again. It was 5:10 am already and that meant only one thing. "Splinter must be waiting for me already. You stay here and don't go to your room till we're in the dojo."

The turtle in blue sat on his bed and prepared himself for training which was a little difficult now for obvious reasons. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his; the grip wasn't hard or possessive, it was tender and so were Raphael's eyes: tender and pleading.

"Stay please, just this once."

"Promise not to tie me to the bed again?"

Raph smirked. "Only if you ask me for it."

Leo let himself to be guided back to bed; he felt Raph's arms around his waist pulling him closer to a relatively warm golden chest. The sai wielder kissed Leo's forehead and closed his eyes. Leo, on the other hand, was fully awake.  

"Hey Raph…"

"Hmm?"

"If I decide to, you know, start something serious with you… promise you'll follow my lead and always do what I say so we never get caught?"

Raph's eyes opened again. "Ain't that what we've been doing till today?" 

Both terrapins laughed quietly while nuzzling and petting each other, the embers of their lovemaking still hot and wanting to turn into a wild fire again.

"So, you promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. And I take it that you accepted my proposal?"

Leo smiled. "I accepted the moment you said you loved me."

Raph scoffed. "Cheesy."

"Look who's talking, Mr. _I've always loved you_ ," Leo replied, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Smart ass."

"Hothead."

Their silly little argument died with another kiss, a kiss longer than the previous ones. The smell of green tea hit their nostrils; Splinter was in the kitchen now and probably wondering what was taking his blue-clad son so long to come down. Raph didn't want to let go of _his Leonardo_ just yet.  Going back to Leo, if he was truly honest with himself, it wasn't the thought of Raph being banished that scared him. It was the notion of knowing Splinter had given him an order he couldn't obey. What would Splinter think of him? What about the blind trust he had in his eldest son? But, like Raph said, didn't he have a right to be selfish and happy for once?

 "Who would've thought, huh? Fearless Leader joining the dark side," Raph teased, snapping Leo from his thoughts and pulling[him even closer to his being.

The clock marked now marked 5:18 am; his father would be probably shocked that his most disciplined pupil was late.

Well, screw that and screw fucking early training!

"Well you're in that side so it can't be so dark. Besides, you're not the only one who loves danger."

For once, the leader was going to let himself be led. He would be selfish… he would disobey.

And he would feel really good doing it.

 


End file.
